Ngumpet
by Patto-san
Summary: Pertemuan Kakashi dengan Obito membuat Iruka sempat bersitegang dengan Kakashi. Sekuel yang ga direncanakan demi memenuhi selera readers, sudah jelas Sho-Ai :D Gambar editan dari fanpop.
1. Ngumpet

NGUMPET

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Iruka! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku tahu, kau ada di dalam!" teriak Kakashi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Iruka.<p>

"Om Iruka-nya sejak pagi belum pulang ke kamarnya," sahut seorang anak kecil dari kamar di sebelah kamar Iruka. Naruto.

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Iruka benar-benar menguji kesabarannya di ujung bulan puasa ini.

"Kalau begitu, kalau Om Iruka pulang, tolong sampaikan bahwa Om Kakashi mencarinya," pesan Kakashi sebelum pamit.

"Baik, Om!"

Kakashi meninggalkan rumah kos tempat Iruka menetap dengan sedikit kemarahan di hatinya. Sebuah ide gila melintas di benaknya. Ya, ia akan memberi pelajaran pada Iruka yang sudah berani melarikan diri darinya.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Naruto memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah sudut dengan wajah cemas. Iruka.

Ekspresi wajah Iruka berganti menjadi lega luar biasa setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa Iruka tidak sedang berada di rumah kos tersebut.

"Maaf ya, Om jadi membuatmu berbohong," kata Iruka merasa bersalah.

"Naruto tidak berbohong kok, Om. 'Kan Naruto cuma bilang, Om Iruka sejak pagi belum pulang ke kamar Om Iruka. Memang benar, 'kan? Om Iruka memang belum masuk ke kamar Om Iruka lagi 'kan? Malah main ke sini," balas Naruto, bangga dengan kecerdikannya.

"Oh ya? Pokoknya, Om ucapkan terima kasih, deh."

"Tapi, kok Om tidak mau bertemu Om Kakashi? Om bertengkar ya?"

Iruka menatap Naruto. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada anak delapan tahun itu mengenai alasan ia bersembunyi dari Kakashi? Lagipula, apakah Naruto akan mengerti?

Yang Iruka lakukan selanjutnya hanya pamit pada anak bertampang lucu itu, tanpa menceritakan apa-apa padanya. Iruka tak ingin berlama-lama di rumah kos tersebut. Khawatir Kakashi kembali dan menangkap basah dirinya.***

* * *

><p>Dua jam sebelumnya, di dalam mobil Kakashi.<p>

Iruka terheran-heran saat Kakashi memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah apotek.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja…. Aku hanya…." Kakashi menyentuh paha Iruka sambil tersenyum nakal, "mau membeli pelumas…."

Iruka tersentak. Ia buru-buru menepis tangan Kakashi.

"Ingat, kita berdua sedang puasa! Jangan macam-macam!"

Kakashi malah semakin nakal dan liar menggerayangi tubuh Iruka. Tak peduli jika ada orang yang dapat melihat perbuatannya dari luar kaca mobil.

"Ayolah… selama bulan puasa ini, kapan sih kau punya waktu untukku? Siang hari kita berdua puasa. Malam hari, kau banyak urusan, begitu juga aku. Pulang tengah malam, badan sudah lelah dan harus bangun sahur sehingga tidak cukup tidur. Kupikir… batal sehari saja tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Toh hari ini hari terakhir puasa," rengek Kakashi, lalu berusaha mencium bibir Iruka.

"Justru karena ini hari terakhir! Kau tidak ingin puasamu penuh untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini? Pokoknya aku tak setuju!"

Iruka berontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari serangan Kakashi. Ia membuka pintu mobil, lalu bergegas ke luar.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru Kakashi, berusaha mengejar.

Tapi terlambat. Iruka sudah menumpangi sebuah taksi yang dengan cepat membawanya pergi. Kakashi buru-buru kembali ke dalam mobil. Ia berusaha mengejar kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu.

Namun usaha Kakashi sia-sia. Taksi yang membawa Iruka sudah menghilang di antara kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang lalu lalang di jalanan.***

* * *

><p>Dua jam menjelang saat berbuka puasa.<p>

Iruka sebenarnya sudah lelah dan bosan berkeliling Konoha di hari terakhir bulan puasa ini. Ia mengunjungi rumah keluarga Uchiha, ikut menyaksikan khitanan Konohamaru hingga cuci mata di satu-satunya pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Semuanya aktivitas yang menguras tenaga sekaligus emosinya.

Namun, jika mengingat bahwa Kakashi saat ini sedang sangat berhasrat padanya, Iruka selalu menguatkan diri agar tak kembali ke tempat kosnya, setidaknya sampai saat berbuka puasa tiba.

Kakashi. Pria itu. Bisa-bisanya dia 'kumat' justru di hari terakhir bulan puasa. Apa susahnya sih, menahan diri sehari lagi setelah hampir sebulan ini sukses menahan godaan untuk bercinta dengan Iruka?

Iruka menghela napas berat. Sudah sore sekali. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri sejenak sambil menunggu waktu berbuka puasa. Tapi, jika ia melakukannya, sama saja dengan cari penyakit!

Handphone Iruka berbunyi. SMS dari Kakashi untuk yang kelima kalinya sejak Iruka melarikan diri dari mobil Kakashi siang tadi.

_Masa kontrakmu di rumah kos berakhir besok. Jadi, aku membantumu. Kalau mau mendapatkan barang-barangmu lagi, kau harus mampir ke rumahku. Sekalian menginap atau kalau kau mau, tinggallah bersamaku. Rumahku masih sangat lapang, Sayang!_

Iruka melotot. Kakashi… bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal ini! Dasar orang kaya norak!

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa bermain? Aku juga bisa," gumam Iruka geram.

Iruka lalu menelepon seseorang. Semata demi meladeni permainan Kakashi.

"Ah, Pak Minato. Begini, Pak…." kata Iruka usai mengucapkan salam pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Usai menelepon sekitar dua menit, Iruka mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan seulas senyum badung yang sangat langka baginya. Yap, ia akan mengalahkan Kakashi dengan sebuah trik sederhana!***

* * *

><p>Kakashi yang malang. Duduk dengan celana yang terasa lebih sempit di bagian pangkal paha, sambil meladeni obrolan keluarga Namikaze yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sejak Iruka meneleponnya satu setengah jam yang lalu, Kakashi sudah merasa dirinya telah kalah telak dari Iruka yang biasanya baik hati dan polos itu.<p>

Bayangkan, Iruka menelepon untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia mengundang keluarga Namikaze, mantan induk semangnya di rumah kos, untuk berbuka puasa di kediamannya yang baru, yakni rumah Kakashi. Kakashi jadi kalang kabut menelepon jasa katering ekspres agar menyiapkan hidangan lezat untuk berbuka puasa di rumahnya. Sungguh merepotkan!

Namun penderitaan Kakashi belum berakhir. Saat Iruka dan keluarga Namikaze tiba di rumah Kakashi, dengan santai Iruka memintanya meladeni Minato bersama Kushina mengobrol, sementara Iruka sendiri malah enak-enakan main video game dengan Naruto. Benar-benar, Kakashi sudah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Iruka!

Usai berbuka puasa dan berbasa-basi, keluarga Namikaze pun pamit. Iruka dan Kakashi mengantar mereka sampai di gerbang rumah Kakashi yang mirip istana. Sepeninggal keluarga tersebut, barulah Kakashi dengan leluasa menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Iruka.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mengerjaiku," kata Kakashi dengan nada menahan kemarahan.

"Hei, perbuatanku tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan," balas Iruka sengit.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas keras-keras, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iruka.

"Baiklah! Kita impas! Sekarang, aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan sejak siang tadi. Kau sudah ada di sini, jadi kau tak bisa mengelak lagi," kata Kakashi tegas.

Sebelum Iruka sempat bereaksi, Kakashi segera menarik tangan Iruka, membawa kekasihnya itu memasuki rumahnya yang megah.

Di luar dugaan Kakashi, Iruka tak melawan, apalagi mencoba melarikan diri. Hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan di hati Kakashi yang akhirnya menatap Iruka dengan tatapan dalam.

"Aku sudah membuatmu berpuasa penuh. Jadi, sekarang, apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan?" ucap Iruka, membaca pikiran Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum. Mengakui kebenaran di balik ucapan Iruka.

"Jadi, sekarang kau…."

"Terserah padamu, Kaka. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di sini. Itu 'kan yang kau harapkan?"

Kakashi merespon dengan menarik Iruka lebih kencang lagi. Kali ini dengan hati berbunga-bunga, tanpa kemarahan sedikit pun.***

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Heartbeat Satellite : ini bukan KakaIru yang saya janjikan. Tapi hanya pemanasan sebelum ultah Kaka bulan depan….


	2. Diumpetin

Disclaimers :Masashi Kishimoto

Pintu kamar Iruka terbuka dari luar dan kepala Kakashi menyembul dari baliknya. Sepasang mata sayunya dengan awas mengamati isi kamar.

Ranjang yang biasanya dipakai Iruka masih tertata rapi. Kamar mandi juga tampaknya tidak sedang dipakai. Berarti, Iruka sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kakashi menghela napas lega. Untuk sementara waktu, ia bisa merasa aman dari ancaman kemarahan Iruka.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Kakashi terperanjat dan segera berbalik. Iruka ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan pose yang mengerikan : berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. Sorot matanya yang biasanya teduh menyejukkan, kini tampak garang dan seolah siap membunuh kapan saja.

"Semalaman menghilang tanpa kabar, kau pikir aku ini apa? Centeng di rumahmu?" lanjut Iruka.

Kali ini Iruka semakin ganas. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Kakashi, memojokkannya di dinding seperti maling yang tertangkap tangan mencuri.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sayang…. Aku bisa jelaskan. Aku tidak bisa menelepon karena di sana tidak ada sinyal," jelas Kakashi gugup.

"Memangnya kau ada di mana sampai tidak bisa menghubungi aku?" sergah Iruka. Nada bicaranya tak menunjukkan bahwa penjelasan Kakashi mampu meredakan amarahnya.

"A-aku pergi ke Uzugakure untuk urusan bisnis. Me-memang mendadak, jadi aku tak sempat memberitahukannya padamu. Kemarin waktu aku mengambil pakaian, kau belum pulang dari kantormu. Kau bilang kau lembur, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu," jelas Kakashi takut-takut.

Mata Iruka membelalak. Kakashi tahu, penjelasan darinya justru menambah kemarahan Iruka yang biasanya penyabar.

"Tapi kau seharusnya tetap menelepon! Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat tidak bisa menghubungimu. Waktu mengambil baju, kau seharusnya bisa menelepon! Atau, kau memang sengaja? Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu," tuding Iruka, "ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti pergi bersama karyawatimu yang genit itu, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Iru-chan…. Aku memang harus mengajaknya, karena dia itu sekretarisku. Kami hanya bekerja…."

Kalimat Kakashi terpotong karena Iruka mendadak meninju pipinya dengan keras. Kakashi terhuyung. Ia baru bisa mengingat, inilah risiko memadu kasih dengan sesama pria. Jika sedang bertengkar, adu fisik yang seimbang bisa menjadi sebuah solusi.

"Kau banyak bicara!"

Iruka kembali meninju Kakashi. Namun kali ini Kakashi lebih siap. Dengan tangkas ia mengelak sambil menangkap tangan Iruka. Lalu, dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Iruka dan melipat tangannya ke punggung.

"Tolong dengar aku dulu!" sergah Kakashi.

Iruka tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Kakashi memojokkannya ke dinding sehingga usaha tersebut gagal.

Merasa bahwa Iruka tak dapat lagi ia kendalikan, Kakashi memutar otak, mencari akal bagaimana melepaskan diri dari situasi tak mengenakkan ini. Ia membuka pintu kamar Iruka, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Iruka ke ranjang. Setelah itu, dengan cepat Kakashi menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari luar. Mengurung Iruka di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Hei! Buka pintunya!"

Iruka menggedor-gedor pintu, namun tentu saja Kakashi tidak akan membukanya.

"Tidak akan aku buka sampai kau bisa menenangkan dirimu. Ayolah, aku akui aku salah. Tapi, bisakah kau memaafkan aku?"

"Tidak jika kau terus mengurungku di sini!"

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya. Ia beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berada sambil menghela napas berat.

Di dalam kamarnya, Iruka masih menggedor-gedor pintu. Mengamuk tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun sisi dirinya yang biasanya manis dalam bertindak dan bertutur kata.***

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, tak terdengar lagi suara amukan Iruka yang sama mengerikannya dengan amukan Kyuubi. Kakashi memberanikan diri menengok keadaan kekasihnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu dan mengintip ke dalam kamar seperti yang ia lakukan pada saat baru tiba di rumah ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Iruka?"

Panggilannya disambut dengan sebuah bantal yang menghantam wajahnya. Kakashi buru-buru menarik wajahnya, lalu cepat-cepat mengunci pintu lagi.

"Orang sabar kalau marah memang sangat menakutkan," gumam Kakashi.

Tampaknya, Kakashi harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.***

Satu jam setelah wajahnya dilempar dengan bantal, Kakashi mulai merasa lapar. Memang sudah waktunya makan siang. Apalagi, sejak pagi, Kakashi belum sempat makan apapun.

Kakashi memeriksa isi dapur. Ia tak menemukan apapun yang dapat dimakan kecuali hanya bahan-bahan mentah yang tidak ia ketahui, bagaimana cara mengolahnya. Iruka ternyata belum memasak apa-apa saat bertemu dengan Kakashi satu setengah jam yang lalu. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah dikurung oleh Kakashi, sehingga tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa dia masih marah, ya?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi membuka pintu kamar Iruka dengan sangat hati-hati. Kekasihnya tersebut ternyata sedang berbaring di ranjang, membelakangi Kakashi. Kakashi tak yakin apakah ia sedang tidur atau masih terjaga.

"Iruka," panggil Kakashi lembut sambil menyentuh punggung Iruka.

Iruka berbalik. Ia diam saja, namun sorot matanya masih menyisakan amarah. Pupus sudah harapan Kakashi agar Iruka bersedia memasak untuknya.

Kakashi meninggalkan kamar Iruka dengan kecewa. Kali ini ia tidak mengunci pintu kamar karena merasa bahwa Iruka tidak akan mengamuk lagi.

Di ruang tengah, Kakashi akhirnya memilih duduk dengan memangku toples berisi kue kering sisa Lebaran yang baru saja berlalu. Ia tidak begitu suka kue, apalagi jika rasanya manis. Tapi, saat ini perutnya sudah minta diisi dan makanan yang tersedia hanya kue-kue kering tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kakashi bisa saja pergi ke luar rumah untuk mencari makan. Namun itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan Iruka yang masih marah padanya. Kakashi tahu, jika ia meninggalkan rumah lagi secara diam-diam meskipun hanya untuk membeli makanan bagi mereka berdua, Iruka bisa kembali mengamuk. Sebab, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kakashi akan tampak sangat egois dan tidak berperasaan jika seenaknya ke luar rumah tanpa mengabaikan Iruka. Mau minta izin pada Iruka juga tidak mungkin. Sebab, belum apa-apa, Kakashi sudah merasa ngeri melihat tatapan membunuh Iruka.

Iruka sedang menghukum Kakashi, itulah yang Kakashi pahami. Oleh sebab itu, Kakashi tak berani bertindak gegabah yang dapat memancing pertengkaran dengan Iruka-nya.

Kue-kue kering tersebut seperti menyangkut di tenggorokan Kakashi yang kering. Sulit sekali menelannya. Tapi demi mengisi perut, Kakashi terus berusaha….

Saat sedang mengunyah, Kakashi mendengar bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka. Iruka melintas di ruang tengah tak lama kemudian. Ia memandang Kakashi sejenak, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya menuju… dapur.

Kakashi nyaris bersorak saat mendengar kesibukan Iruka di dapur. Dalam keadaan marahpun, Iruka-nya ternyata tak tega membiarkan Kakashi kelaparan!

Kakashi muncul di ambang pintu dapur. Ia memandang kesibukan Iruka yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan sederhana siang itu : fuyonghai a la Iruka.

Hanya butuh 30 menit bagi Iruka untuk menyiapkan telur yang diberi saus merah tersebut. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, ia menyiapkan meja makan dengan dibantu oleh Kakashi. Lalu, masih dalam kebisuan, mereka makan bersama.

"Biar aku saja," kata Kakashi saat Iruka hendak membereskan piring-piring kotor usai makan.

Kakashi hanya sedang ingin mengambil hati Iruka lagi. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak terlalu berhasil karena Iruka masih tetap melancarkan aksi diam-nya yang justru sangat mengganggu Kakashi.

Usai mencuci piring dan membersihkan dapur, Kakashi segera mencari Iruka. Si kulit cokelat itu ternyata sedang berada di ruang tengah, sedang sibuk dengan laptop-nya.

Iruka melirik saat Kakashi mendekat. Dengan satu gerakan lembut, ia mengelak saat Kakashi menyentuh bahunya. Kakashi kecewa, namun tak memaksa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan marah?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

Iruka mematikan laptop, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kakashi. Bergerak menuju kamarnya.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Juga karena sudah mengurungmu. Aku yang salah. Iruka?" cetus Kakashi sambil mengikuti Iruka.

Iruka duduk lesu di ranjang, membelakangi Kakashi yang berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. Kakashi perlahan mendekat, lalu ikut duduk di sisi ranjang yang berseberangan dengan sisi di mana Iruka duduk.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Menghukummu?" Iruka mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menoleh pada Kakashi, "kau merasa sedang kuhukum?"

Kakashi terdiam. Tangannya agak bergetar saat menyentuh rambut Iruka.

Iruka tak bereaksi. Juga saat Kakashi merengkuh dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namun, saat Kakashi mulai menciumi tengkuknya dan mengeratkan pelukannya, Iruka akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau pikir seks bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Kakashi tersentak. Ia membeku dengan tangan tetap memeluk Iruka. Untuk sesaat, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku memang marah karena kau berbuat seenaknya. Juga karena kau mengurungku hanya karena kau tidak mau menghadapi kemarahanku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menghukummu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri dengan menjauh sejenak darimu. Meskipun aku tahu, hal itu tidak mungkin," lanjut Iruka lirih.

Iruka menyentuh lengan Kakashi yang melingkar di dadanya. Kakashi masih membisu. Menunggu.

"Setelah apa yang aku korbankan agar bisa bersama denganmu, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kesalahan kecil darimu merusak hubungan kita? Aku hanya minta agar kau menghargaiku. Tidak sulit, bukan?"

Kakashi tersenyum. Meskipun Iruka tak juga menoleh, Kakashi yakin, Iruka tahu bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku juga akan menghadapimu, sesulit apapun keadaannya," janji Kakashi pada akhirnya.

Iruka menggenggam lengan Kakashi. Tidak erat, namun penuh kehangatan.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu," ucap Iruka pelan.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia masih memeluk Iruka. Kali ini lebih erat, seolah Iruka akan lepas darinya jika ia sampai mengendurkan pelukannya….***

Note : Ini sekuel yang dibuat demi memenuhi selera pembaca . Soalnya, pas sy lihat statsnya, ternyata fic ini udah dibaca osedikitnya 600an kali sejak di-publish (ga terlalu banyak sih, tapi sy pikir lumayan buat rookie kaya sy). Bandingkan dengan fic Untuk Sasuke yang 2 chaps tapi 'Cuma' dibaca 700an kali. Makanya, sy nulis sekuel yang ga direncanakan ini. Semoga bisa memuaskan yang baca :D Banzai!


	3. Ngumpet Lagi

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun—seperti biasa—Kakashi belum juga pulang. Ia memang sudah biasa bekerja lembur hingga menjelang tengah malam, jadi Iruka tak khawatir sama sekali. Bahkan, diam-diam Iruka merasa agak lega. Juga… merdeka.<p>

Alasannya sederhana. Iruka merasa merdeka karena ia bisa bebas menjelajah dunia maya tanpa perlu mendengar 'ceramah' Kakashi mengenai 'bahaya' dunia maya. Dalam hal ini, Iruka kerap merasa bahwa Kakashi memandangnya sebagai anak kecil yang belum tahu bagaimana mengurus dan mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Perlakuan Kakashi yang seperti itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Iruka.

Selain itu… masih ada satu alasan lagi, mengapa Iruka merasa merdeka jika Kakashi terpaksa lembur hingga pulang ke rumah agak larut. Alasan itu adalah… Iruka tidak perlu melayani hasrat Kakashi sesering yang Kakashi inginkan!

Ya, jika Kakashi pulang agak larut dari tempat kerjanya, ia akan kelelahan, langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk terbang ke alam mimpi. Dengan demikian, Iruka akan 'selamat' dari 'kewajiban' melayani Kakashi. Meskipun Kakashi—di mata Iruka—bukan tipe pria yang suka aneh-aneh saat berhubungan intim, Iruka tetap saja merasa ia berlebihan jika mewajibkan Iruka melayaninya setiap akhir minggu dan… setiap kali si rambut perak itu menginginkannya.

Jujur saja, Iruka agak keberatan jika harus melayani Kakashi di luar 'jadwal'. Sebab, waktunya untuk beristirahat menjadi berkurang. Padahal esok paginya, Iruka harus berangkat ke kantor! Iruka kesal setiap kali muncul di kantor dengan wajah mengantuk dan—ehem—berjalan dengan cara yang aneh dan lucu sehingga memancing reaksi nakal dan jahil dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Walaupun mereka belum mengetahui orientasi seksual Iruka yang sesungguhnya, namun wajah polos Iruka selalu memancing mereka untuk menggodanya sebagai bahan candaan. Bayangkan jika mereka mengetahui hubungan Iruka dengan Kakashi, entah apa yang harus Iruka lakukan untuk mengatasi sorotan rekan-rekan kerjanya tersebut!

Oleh sebab itu, Iruka sangat sangat menikmati ketiadaan Kakashi di sisinya. Seperti malam ini.

Sambil bersiul-siul sumbang—karena Iruka memang tidak tahu cara bersiul—di depan laptop-nya, Iruka menjelajahi dunia maya yang terasa lebih luas melampaui dunia nyata. Ia sedang mencari referensi untuk keperluan pekerjaan di kantornya dan—hanya sekadar sambilan—gambar-gambar 'lucu' berupa kartun mau pun animasi yang memang menjadi kegemarannya. 'Lucu' dalam hal ini berarti tema yang… 'sesuai' dengan orientasi seksual Iruka. Uhm, Iruka sendiri tahu pasti ada banyak istilah yang lebih tepat untuk 'menjelaskan' gambar bertema 'lucu' tersebut. Namun, ia merasa kurang percaya diri dan sangat berhati-hati dalam menyebutkan dan menggunakan istilah-istilah tersebut.

Selain itu, Iruka juga sangat berhati-hati dalam mencari berbagai gambar 'lucu' yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Ia tidak begitu saja mengambil mentah-mentah setiap gambar 'lucu' tersebut. Sedikitnya, ada satu kategori 'lucu'—yang sebenarnya tidak lucu—yang ia hindari. Sangat sangat ia hindari karena jika melihatnya, hanya akan membangkitkan berbagai kenangan buruk yang hanya akan menyiksa batinnya.

Namun, sepandai-pandainya Iruka menghindar, ia ternyata bisa kecolongan juga. Secara tak sengaja ia menemukan beberapa gambar 'lucu' yang segera membuatnya bergidik, bahkan menjerit tertahan. Ngeri. Barangkali juga takut. Sangat takut.

Iruka terlonjak dari kursinya hingga tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan napas yang sesak, ia mencoba bangkit lalu menurunkan layar laptop tanpa mematikannya. Iruka berhasil mengatur napasnya setelah berhasil menurunkan layar laptop-nya. Namun bukan berarti ia menjadi lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya….***

* * *

><p>Kakashi melirik arlojinya lalu berdecak kesal. Sudah pukul dua malam. Iruka pasti sudah tidur dan tidak akan mau diganggu sekalipun Kakashi hanya ingin memeluknya hingga tertidur.<p>

Huh, sungguh kekasih yang tidak pengertian dan sangat kekanak-kanakan, sungut Kakashi dalam hati.

Meskipun mengeluh, Kakashi ternyata tidak tega juga mengganggu tidur Iruka. Saat membuka pintu pagar, ia melakukannnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar Iruka tak terganggu dengan bunyi pintu pagar yang digeser. Demikian juga saat Kakashi memasuki rumah, ia lakukan dengan mengendap-endap. Tingkah lakunya jadi mirip seorang suami yang takut ketahuan istrinya jika ia pulang larut malam.

Namun saat melihat lampu ruang tengah masih menyala, Kakashi tercengang. Biasanya Iruka tidak pernah lupa mematikan lampu-lampu yang tidak diperlukan sebelum ia tidur.

Dari ruang tengah pula, terdengar suara rintihan seorang pria. Kakashi hapal betul, siapa pemilik suara itu.

Suara Iruka! Jadi ia masih terjaga? Tidak lazim karena Kakashi tahu persis jam tidur Iruka. Ia tidak akan terjaga hingga selarut ini.

Kakashi menemukan Iruka sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menghadap TV yang tidak dinyalakan. Hanya menghadap TV… sambil menangis nyaris tanpa suara.

Kakashi segera menghampiri dan memeluk Iruka dengan cemas dan agak panik. Hilang sudah kekesalannya terhadap Iruka yang tak mau melayaninya jika ia pulang selarut ini.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini," tanya Kakashi sambil menyeka air mata Iruka. Ia mencium lembut bibir dan membelai pipi Iruka, berharap dapat menenangkan pria yang sedang dirundung kesedihan dan kegalauan serta—barangkali juga—ketakutan itu.

"M-malam ini, a-aku ti-tidur di kamarmu, ya?" pinta Iruka tergagap.

Barangkali pendengaran Kakashi salah. Iruka, yang tidak pernah mau tidur di kamar Kakashi—sekalipun dirayu dengan iming-iming hadiah oleh Kakashi—karena enggan melayani Kakashi, kini malah memohon agar dapat menemani Kakashi?

Kakashi sadar sepenuhnya bahwa permintaan tersebut bukanlah undangan untuk bercinta. Oleh sebab itu, ia membantu Iruka berdiri dan membimbingnya agar memasuki kamarnya.

Kakashi masih menduga-duga apa yang telah terjadi pada Iruka sehingga ia tampak demikian terguncang. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Atau, cukup buruk hingga membuat Iruka kehilangan ketenangannya.

Setelah Iruka berbaring di ranjang Kakashi, Kakashi menyodorkan air segelas. Dengan halus Iruka menepisnya meskipun Kakashi yakin bahwa dengan meminum air tersebut Iruka dapat menjadi lebih tenang.

Kakashi menghela napas, berusaha mafhum. Perlahan ia ikut merebahkan diri di sisi Iruka. Ia sebenarnya merasa sangat lelah. Namun demi melihat keadaan Iruka saat ini, Kakashi tahu pasti bahwa ia harus menemani Iruka yang belum juga tertidur.

"Cerita dong, apa yang terjadi?" bujuk Kakashi sambil membelai rambut Iruka yang kini tergerai.

Iruka tak menjawab. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kakashi. Namun—sekali lagi—Kakashi tahu bahwa ini bukan undangan untuk bercinta. Oleh sebab itu, Kakashi hanya merangkul tubuh Iruka. Kemudian dengan lembut mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil berharap perbuatannya dapat membuat Iruka lebih tenang.

Saat ini Kakashi merasa lebih mirip seorang ayah yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang sedang ketakutan. Ya, dengan melihat sikapnya yang memohon perlindungan, kini Kakashi yakin bahwa Iruka sedang ketakutan karena sesuatu hal yang belum Kakashi pahami.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Iruka?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Iruka menengadah, memandang wajah Kakashi. Sorot matanya begitu berbeda. Selain ketakutan, di sana juga tersirat kekecewaan dan kemarahan….

"Kau tidak akan marah jika aku mengatakannya?"

Kakashi mendengar pertanyaan Iruka seperti pertanyaan anak kecil yang hendak mengaku sudah memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibunya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan marah," janji Kakashi pada akhirnya.

Iruka tersenyum samar. Tampak agak lega, meskipun tak lantas merasa tenang.***

* * *

><p>Kakashi memejamkan mata usai melihat apa yang ditampilkan di layar laptop Iruka. Ia mengerti sekarang. Alasan mengapa Iruka menjadi ketakutan hanya karena sebuah gambar.<p>

Gambar yang Kakashi—dan sebelumnya Iruka—lihat pastilah hanya satu dari sekian juta gambar sejenis yang beredar di dunia maya. Reaksi mereka yang pertama kali melihatnya pastilah akan terkejut. Lalu, setelah rasa terkejut itu berlalu, pada sebagian orang, akan berganti menjadi rasa penasaran dan selanjutnya, akan menikmatinya. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Iruka.

Hanya sebuah gambar kartun dari dunia digital. Obyeknya adalah seorang anak lelaki—Kakashi memperkirakan usianya sekitar dua belas tahun—yang memiliki wajah 'cantik' dan menggemaskan. Tidak ada masalah dengan wajahnya sehingga dapat membuat Iruka terguncang. Apa yang salah adalah keadaan bocah itu. Ia terikat tanpa daya pada sebuah kursi dengan mulut ditutup kain yang melingkar erat. Air mata mengalir di pipinya karena menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan celana. Kakashi menghela napas berat saat melihat apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam lubang di bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut.

Kakashi mematikan laptop, lalu berpaling pada Iruka yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kakashi. Kekasihnya itu rupanya tak berani mendekat karena ia tahu, apa yang sudah ia lakukan adalah buah dari kenekadannya mengabaikan peringatan Kakashi.

Kakashi sudah berjanji tidak akan marah. Ia menepatinya. Sebaliknya, kini ia menjadi lebih prihatin dan keinginannya untuk melindungi Iruka kini semakin kuat saja.

"Kemarilah," panggil Kakashi, mengisyaratkan agar Iruka duduk di dekatnya di ranjang.

Iruka menurut meskipun agak was-was. Ah, dia kini semakin mirip anak kecil saja.

"Gambar seperti itu memang dibuat untuk memuaskan sebagian orang, tapi jelas bukan untuk memuaskanmu," kata Kakashi lembut.

Kakashi memeluk pinggang Iruka, menariknya agar lebih rapat lagi dengan diri Kakashi. Iruka tidak menolak. Sebaliknya, ia merasa bahwa sikap Kakashi adalah sebuah pengertian atas keadaan dirinya saat ini.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," balas Iruka masih merasa bersalah.

"Mengapa minta maaf? Sudahlah…. Lagipula, ini salahku juga. Seharusnya aku lebih ketat lagi mengawasimu. Barangkali aku akan menambahkan software khusus di laptop-mu agar kau tidak bisa mengakses situs-situs seperti itu lagi."

Iruka mendengus. Ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi. Tapi, jika diingat lagi, ia memang bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena ketakutan melihat sebuah gambar yang sangat tak biasa. Iruka merasa gagal membuktikan diri bahwa ia adalah pria dewasa yang mampu bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri.

Kau ketakutan karena bagimu, gambar itu bukan sekadar gambar, bukan? Gambar itu ibarat cermin yang memperlihatkan masa lalumu. Masa kecilmu, kata Kakashi dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Iruka balas memeluk Kakashi dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kakashi. Kakashi merasakan bahunya basah. Iruka menangis lagi. Kali ini tersedu-sedu. Bukan karena merasa bersalah, melainkan karena merasa sangat sedih. Perih.

Kakashi mengusap rambut Iruka, berharap sekali lagi dapat menenangkan kekasihnya. Kebiasaan yang sudah ia lakukan sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Saat ia untuk pertama kalinya merasa tertarik pada Iruka, anak baru dalam lingkungan perumahan tempatnya tinggal.

Bagi Kakashi yang saat itu berusia hampir sebelas tahun, Iruka bukanlah anak yang dapat diajak bermain. Sebab, selain lebih kecil dan lebih muda, anak itu sangat pemalu dan tampak lemah. Kakashi malas berurusan dengannya dan membiarkan Iruka hanya duduk menonton di tepi lapangan setiap kali Kakashi dan anak-anak lain bermain sepakbola setiap sore.

Setelah berminggu-minggu, Kakashi baru menyadari sebuah keanehan. Iruka ternyata tak selalu hadir untuk menyaksikan permainan anak-anak perumahan. Jika ia hadir, Kakashi melihat keanehan lain. Setiap kali dijemput oleh sepupunya yang jauh lebih tua, Iruka pasti menangis keras dan menolak dibawa pulang. Tangisannya begitu dalam menembus hingga ke dalam hati Kakashi.

Lalu, pada suatu hari, Kakashi memilih meninggalkan permainan sepak bola yang mengasyikkan saat menyadari bahwa Iruka—lagi-lagi—tak muncul di tepi lapangan. Ia menuju rumah Iruka untuk mencari tahu penyebab ketidakhadiran si pemalu itu.

Rumah sederhana yang ditempati oleh Iruka dan keluarga pamannya ternyata lengang seperti tak berpenghuni. Kalau saja Kakashi tak mendengar suara tangisan yang tertahan dari dalam rumah, Kakashi pasti sudah meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Namun ia terus memasuki halaman rumah dan mengintip melalui salah satu jendela yang tertutup tirai. Hanya sebuah celah yang kecil, namun cukup bagi Kakashi untuk menyaksikan apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana….

Saat itu Kakashi masih sangat muda untuk memahami apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Orang-orang dewasa bertindak dan polisi menangkap sepupu Iruka tersebut, itulah yang Kakashi ingat. Hanya itu.

Sejujurnya, ia hanya peduli pada nasib Iruka yang setelah segalanya terungkap, harus hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu keluarga ke keluarga lainnya. Apa yang ia lihat sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan yang kelak akan mengubah hidupnya. Bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Iruka dan tidak akan melepaskannya—meskipun ia sempat melanggar janjinya sendiri selama dua tahun—demi kebaikan Iruka. Namun, kalau ia tak mampu melindungi dan terus memegang Iruka, ia memilih untuk ikut hancur bersama Iruka.

Hancur bersama-sama. Keputusan itu Kakashi ambil delapan tahun yang lalu dan tidak akan berubah hingga kini. Keputusan yang emosional, tapi Kakashi tak mau lagi menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dikucilkan oleh orang-orang bukanlah masalah asalkan Iruka berada di sisinya.

Seperti saat ini. Saat Iruka akhirnya tertidur di sisi Kakashi karena kelelahan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Kakashi mengecup kening Iruka. Ia lalu ikut memejamkan mata sambil berharap pada pagi harinya, Iruka akan tersenyum pada Kakashi dan tidak akan pernah menangis lagi.***

* * *

><p>NOTE :<p>

Fic yang minim dialog dengan pair yang selalu ditubruk masalah :) Kesukaan sy, membuat fic yang 'nyesek'. Biarin diprotes#dideathglare cewe2 berinisial S dan I, apalagi yang inisial I itu….#

Yap, lagi2, no lemon! Maaf ya ;)


	4. Ngumpetin Anak 1

Disclaimers :Masashi Kishimoto

Kakashi mencibir. Menghela napas kesal. Melirik dengan penuh kecemburuan pada pasangan pria dan wanita yang kini sedang bercanda ria di depannya. Bukan hanya cemburu pada salah seorang dari pasangan tersebut, melainkan cemburu pada kedua makhluk manis tersebut. Sebab, kedua makhluk manis itu adalah dua orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Pasangan yang usianya terpaut sangat jauh tersebut sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan musik di TV yang menampilkan deretan _boysband_ dan _girlsband_ yang sedang disukai saat ini. Saat menyaksikan salah satu _girlsband_ yang kebetulan mereka sukai, si wanita tanpa sungkan menirukan gerakan kelompok tersebut, sementara si pria—Iruka—mengikuti dengan canggung.

Pada awalnya, baik Kakashi mau pun Iruka tidak yakin bahwa wanita tersebut akan menerima hubungan mereka. Kakashi bahkan khawatir jika pertemuan tersebut akan menyakiti hati Iruka mau pun wanita itu.

Namun, rupanya Kakashi telah khawatir berlebihan. Baik Iruka mau pun wanita tersebut ternyata tidak merasakan sakit hati mendalam—apalagi kecemburuan—akibat pertemuan tersebut. Sebaliknya, Iruka dan wanita tersebut kini menjadi sangat akrab sehingga membuat Kakashi merasa tersingkir.

Dengan jengkel, Kakashi memandang Iruka yang tertawa menyaksikan tingkah wanita belia tersebut. Merutuk dalam hati.

Sebenarnya siapa sih, yang menjadi kekasihku? Si gondrong ini atau perempuan yang ada di depannya itu?

Pandangan Kakashi beralih pada sang perempuan belia. Kesal melihat kedekatan wanita tersebut dengan Iruka.

Ini lagi. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi ayahnya? Aku atau Iruka?

Kakashi bergerak mendekati pasangan baru tersebut dan berkata dengan lembut pada perempuan belia tersebut, "Sakura, ikut Papa, yuk? Kita makan es krim. Sakura mau, 'kan?"

Sakura—wanita belia berusia sembilan tahun—menjawab tanpa menghentikan tariannya, "Papa saja yang pergi beli es krim-nya. Sakura masih mau menari dengan Om Iruka."

Kakashi nyaris terbelalak. Apa? Gadis kecilnya lebih mementingkan menari mengikuti gerakan anggota _girlsband_ bersama kekasih dari ayahnya daripada keluar bersama ayahnya sendiri?

"Atau, biar Om Iruka saja yang pergi? Sakura di sini saja bersama Papa," sahut Iruka menawarkan diri.

"Jangan, Om Iruka di sini saja menemani Sakura. Biar Papa saja yang ke luar rumah," cegah Sakura.

Akhirnya, dengan mendongkol, Kakashi meninggalkan Iruka dan Sakura. Saat Kakashi menoleh sebelum benar-benar pergi, pasangan yang ditinggalkannya masih saja menari dan tertawa bersama. Tak peduli sama sekali bahwa Kakashi kesal dengan ulah mereka.

Kakashi membanting pintu. Di balik pintu, Sakura dan Iruka masih bergembira bersama mengikuti alunan musik….***

Kakashi kini merasa bahwa ide mendatangkan putri kecilnya adalah ide yang buruk. Pada awalnya, ia cemas bahwa ide tersebut akan buruk bagi Iruka dan atau Sakura. Sebab, bagi seorang kekasih seperti Iruka, kehadiran anak dari kekasihnya akan membuatnya jengah dan merasa tersingkir. Sedangkan bagi anak seperti Sakura, bertemu dengan Iruka bisa saja akan membuatnya tidak menyukai—bahkan mungkin—membenci kekasih ayahnya tersebut.

Namun Kakashi ternyata keliru. Sangat keliru. Sebaliknya, kini ia sendiri yang merasa tersingkir. Juga, ia sendiri yang merasa 'tidak disukai' oleh anak dan kekasihnya sendiri.

Selama seminggu ini Sakura menginap di rumah Kakashi, menghabiskan waktu libur sekolahnya. Kakashi sangat bahagia saat Anko—mantan istrinya—mengizinkannya menjemput Sakura di Ame, lalu membawanya ke Konoha. Kakashi sudah membayangkan bahwa ia dan putrinya tersebut akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, melepaskan kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan di dada.

Namun sekarang, Kakashi merasa sangsi. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Sakura lebih banyak bermain dengan Iruka. Bukan dengan dirinya, ayah Sakura sendiri.

Aku ingin berduaan dengan putriku sendiri, tapi si gondrong itu merebutnya dariku, rutuk Kakashi dalam hati.

Dengan tatapan cemburu, Kakashi menyaksikan keakraban Sakura dengan Iruka di dapur. Pasangan unik tersebut sedang memasak makan siang mereka hari ini. Yah, sebenarnya Iruka yang memasak, sedangkan Sakura membantunya. Atau—lebih tepatnya lagi—Sakura lebih banyak merepotkan Iruka. Namun, kelihatannya Iruka tak keberatan.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura sambil berkata, "Sakura, kita main di luar yuk. Ada Naruto, Kak Itachi dan Sasuke, lho."

"Papa saja yang menemani mereka bermain. Sakura tidak mau bermain dengan mereka. Mereka kasar-kasar!" tolak Sakura, "lebih baik, Sakura membantu Om Iruka di sini."

Hari itu Naruto dan Uchiha Bersaudara memang sedang menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kakashi. Ini memang kebiasaan mereka untuk mengisi hari libur panjang. Sebab, mereka cukup dekat dengan Kakashi dan Iruka.

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Ia menyerah. Dengan setengah tertunduk, ia melangkah ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bermain gulat di atas hamparan rumput yang dipangkas rapi. Dasar anak laki-laki, mereka tidak peduli meskipun tubuh dan pakaian mereka kotor. Sebaliknya, kedua anak sebaya Sakura itu tertawa gembira, menikmati permainan mereka.

Di bawah sebuah gazebo, Itachi duduk santai sambil memangku laptop yang dipinjamkan oleh Kakashi. Remaja itu tampak asyik menjelajah dunia maya. Sesekali senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Barangkali karena menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dan menarik di alam yang 'berbeda' tersebut.

Dia jadi mirip Iruka kalau sedang asyik di depan laptop. Padahal, apa menariknya sih, menjelajah dunia yang tak nyata seperti itu, pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi ikut duduk di samping Itachi. Itachi menoleh sejenak, kemudian kembali memandang layar laptop. Kakashi mengira bahwa ia tidak peduli. Namun, rupanya Kakashi keliru.

"Kalah bersaing dengan Kak Iruka lagi ya, Kak?" cetus Itachi sekonyong-konyong.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi lesu, "Iruka ternyata lebih pandai mengambil hati anakku daripada aku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku senang karena mereka bisa akur. Tapi, aku juga merasa terganggu dengan keakraban mereka."

"Tentu saja begitu. Aku bisa merasakan kecemburuan Sasuke setiap kali aku memberikan perhatian pada Naruto," balas Itachi.

Kakashi tersenyum kecut mendengar dirinya dibandingkan dengan anak kecil.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Kak Kakashi lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

Kakashi memandang wajah Itachi, satu-satunya orang—selain dirinya dan Iruka—yang mengetahui hubungan khusus Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Menurutmu apa? Aku 'kan tidak bisa memaksa anakku sendiri untuk menjauhi Iruka?" Kakashi balas bertanya.

"Memang tidak bisa. Tapi, Kak Kakashi bisa membuat Sakura 'memilih' Kak Kakashi, bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, apa yang Kak Kakashi tiru saja apa yang Kak Iruka lakukan, yang dapat menarik perhatian Sakura. Mudah, 'kan?"

Kakashi tersentak. Jika ia menuruti saran Itachi, berarti ia harus….

_Menirukan gerakan _boysband_ dan _girlsband_ favorit Sakura..._

Padahal aku tidak menyukai kelompok yang hanya mengandalkan tampang seperti itu, pikir Kakashi. Setengah bergidik membayangkan dirinya menari layaknya idola anak muda.

_Memasak bersama Sakura…._

Padahal aku tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, pikir Kakashi. Menyesal karena selama ini menganggap memasak adalah urusan perempuan dan—tentu saja—Iruka.

"Jadi… aku harus melakukan kegiatan yang disenangi oleh Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kalau itu bisa berhasil, mengapa tidak?"

Kakashi tertegun. Ia memandang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini sudah meninggalkan permainan gulat mereka. Kedua anak laki-laki itu kini bermain sedang sibuk menyiapkan layangan untuk mereka terbangkan.

Kakashi menghela napas. Tampaknya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Saran Itachi terdengar sangat masuk akal.***

TBC

A/N :

Sebenarnya, fic ini bisa aja ga dibuat bersambung. Tapi karena multichapter ini dibuat sebagai fic yang pendek, sy terpaksa memecahnya jadi dua bagian. Mudah2an bagian berikutnya bisa di-publish secepatnya ;D


	5. Ngumpetin Anak 2

Disclaimers :Masashi Kishimoto

A/N :

Memalukan! Sy menemukan sedikitnya dua kesalahan penulisan dalam chapter sebelumnya karena sy tidak punya waktu untuk mengedit lagi. Kejadian ini udah terulang berkali-kali. Padahal, selama ini sy selalu menyarankan agar setiap author rajin mengedit fic mereka T_T

Tapi… sudahlah. Sudah telanjur. Sy tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah telanjur sy publish. Mudah2an dalam chapter kali ini sy ga melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi :D

* * *

><p>Usai makan siang, lagi-lagi Sakura bersikeras membantu Iruka membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotor meskipun sudah ada Itachi yang melakukannya.<p>

"Sakura, biar Kak Itachi saja yang membantu Om Iruka. Kita nonton TV saja, ya?" bujuk Kakashi, lalu menyebutkan nama sebuah _girlsband_ yang siang itu konon akan tampil di salah satu saluran TV.

Bujukan Kakashi ternyata berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti 'menempel' pada Iruka. Bersama Naruto dan Sasuke serta—tentu saja—Kakashi, mereka menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton TV.

"Aneh," komentar Iruka sambil mengumpulkan piring dan gelas kotor, "tidak biasanya Kakashi bersemangat menonton acara musik di TV. Biasanya dia paling tidak suka dengan acara penuh hura-hura seperti itu."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah ruang tengah, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengelap meja makan.

Semoga berhasil, Kak Kakashi, kata Itachi dalam hati.

Iruka sempat melihat senyuman Itachi dan tampak heran. Namun, ia mengangkat bahu dan segera membawa peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur.***

* * *

><p>Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, Iruka dan Itachi menyusul ke ruang tengah. Namun, belum juga sampai di tempat tujuan, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah muncul di hadapan mereka. Wajah polos mereka tampak panik.<p>

"Om Iruka, Kak Itachi, tolong Om Kakashi! Dia diculik _alien_!" sergah Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak bilang begitu!" bantah Sasuke.

"Tapi katamu, Om Kakashi sudah diculik _alien_ dan ditukar dengan orang aneh yang ada di depan TV itu…."

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Ah, sudahlah, aku malas bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke, membuang muka sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hei… tenanglah kalian berdua. Memangnya ada apa dengan Om Kakashi?" tanya Iruka, berusaha menahan geli.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi dengan Kak Kakashi," usul Itachi.

Iruka dan Itachi beranjak memasuki ruang tengah. Baru saja tiba, mereka sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang aneh sekaligus sangat langka. Kakashi menari menirukan gerakan _girlsband_ yang sedang beraksi di layar kaca, disaksikan oleh Sakura yang melongo melihat tingkah aneh ayahnya!

"Papa kenapa…?" bisik Sakura keheranan.

Iruka dan Itachi juga melongo. Menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tidak menghasilkan tanggapan positif, Kakashi buru-buru menghentikan tariannya. Ia menatap Sakura.

"Papa pikir Sakura suka kalau Papa menari…."

Sakura makin keheranan. Merasa tak mengenali ayahnya sendiri.

Iruka cepat-cepat mendekati Kakashi dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Kakashi. Memastikan suhu tubuh Kakashi.

"Kau sakit, Kakashi?" tanya Iruka agak cemas.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya…." Kakashi menepis tangan Iruka. Tampaknya ia menyadari bahwa usahanya menarik perhatian Sakura justru membuatnya tampak aneh.

Dengan lunglai, Kakashi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Iruka hendak menyusul, tapi Itachi mencegahnya.

"Ada yang mau saya sampaikan, Kak. Ini mengenai Kak Kakashi," kata Itachi setengah berbisik.

Iruka hanya memandang Itachi dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.***

* * *

><p>Kamar Iruka dua jam kemudian. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tidur siang di sana, namun Itachi membangunkan mereka. Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan agar kedua laki-laki kecil itu terjaga dari tidurnya.<p>

Naruto menggosok matanya. Sasuke menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kak, masih ngantuk nih…. Kenapa saya dibangunkan?" rengek Sasuke.

"Pst, kita jalan-jalan dengan Om Iruka. Berempat saja. Nah, sekarang cuci muka, gosok gigi, terus ganti baju," jawab Itachi sambil menyodorkan pakaian Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Berempat saja? Sakura dan Om Kakashi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka tidak bisa pergi. Ayo, cepat. Om Iruka sudah menunggu di luar tuh," jawab Itachi sabar.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang heran. Namun mereka menurut juga.

Ketiga anak itu beranjak meninggalkan rumah tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Saat melewati kamar Sakura, Itachi menyempatkan diri menengok ke dalam.

Sakura masih tertidur pulas di ranjang. Di sebelahnya, Kakashi duduk sambil menekuni layar laptop-nya. Tampak serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia memandang Itachi dengan heran saat melihat remaja itu sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Siang-siang begini sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kakashi, berbisik.

Itachi menggeleng sambil menjawab, "Kakak gunakan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Kami pergi dulu, ya."

Itachi segera meninggalkan kamar. Kakashi hendak menyusulnya, namun tidak jadi karena khawatir gerakannya menimbulkan guncangan yang dapat membangunkan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi mesin mobil yang dihidupkan.

Kakashi tersenyum. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Iruka," bisik Kakashi.

Kakashi membelai rambut Sakura, lalu mencium lembut keningnya. Ia pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.***

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore saat Iruka membawa Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke rumah Kakashi. Berbeda dengan pada saat mereka meninggalkan rumah Kakashi, kini Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sangat puas dan gembira. Mereka tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun.<p>

"Om Iruka, besok kita berenang lagi, ya?" pinta Naruto ceria sambil memeluk peinggang Iruka.

"Iya," jawab Iruka lembut.

"Horeee!" seru Naruto gembira. Ia berlari memasuki rumah. Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya.

"Dasar anak-anak. Siang-siang diajak berenang malah senang-senang saja. Padahal tadi siang panasnya minta ampun," komentar Itachi.

"Yah, namanya juga anak-anak," balas Iruka, "hmmm, menurutmu, 'mereka' berdua sekarang sedang apa, ya?"

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja."

Iruka dan Itachi memasuki rumah dan langsung mencari Kakashi dan Sakura. Dari dalam kamar Sakura, mereka bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang memerintah ayahnya.

"Papa jangan bergerak!"

"Ah, iya. Baik, baik…."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tawa Naruto dan Sasuke. Juga berasal dari kamar yang sama. Iruka dan Itachi segera menyusul ke sana dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sampai di kamar Sakura, mereka menemukan Kakashi yang tampak pasrah dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh putrinya. Wajah tampannya dihiasi dengan polesan bedak yang sangat tebal. Bibirnya tampak lebih tebal karena lipstik merah yang menghiasi dengan bentuk yang tidak simetris. Alisnya digambari dengan pinsil alis hingga tampak sangat tebal dan bengkok. Sedangkan pipinya diberi dua bulatan merah muda yang membuat wajah Kakashi tampak seperti boneka kualitas _reject._

Tawa Itachi langsung pecah melihat pemandangan itu. Sementara Iruka setengah mati menahan tawanya, ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Kakashi yang tidak senang ditertawakan.

Tak ingin Kakashi menjadi bahan tertawaan lebih lama, Itachi segera menggiring Naruto dan Sasuke ke luar kamar. Membiarkan Iruka bersama ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Wah, sekarang Sakura main dengan Papa, ya," komentar Iruka melihat kedekatan Kakashi dan Sakura.

Iruka memungut sebuah pinsil alis, lalu menimang-nimangnya. Iruka melirik Kakashi, seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah akan ikut dalam permainan ini atau hanya menjadi penonton. Kakashi yang membaca pikiran Iruka, segera melotot seolah berkata, _awas kalau kau berani menggores wajahku dengan benda itu._ Iruka akhirnya meletakkan pinsil tersebut sambil tersenyum menahan geli.

"Iya, ternyata main dengan Papa asyik juga," kata Sakura membalas komentar Iruka.

"Jadi… setelah ini, apa Sakura masih mau main dengan Papa lagi?" tanya Kakashi penuh harap.

"Iya, dong. Sakura 'kan sayang Papa," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Kakashi.

Kakashi tersentak, tak siap dipeluk seperti itu. Giliran Iruka yang melotot, seolah berkata, _awas kalau kau menolak dipeluk anakmu sendiri._ Kakashi akhirnya tersenyum, lalu balas memeluk Sakura dengan canggung.

"Dasar kurang pergaulan. Kaku," komentar Iruka dengan nada rendah, membuat Kakashi balas memelototinya.

Iruka kembali menahan tawa untuk ketiga kalinya sejak pagi tadi.***

* * *

><p>Wajah Kakashi yang coreng-moreng kini sudah bersih. Usai mandi sore ini, ia bermaksud mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan. Hanya mereka berdua. Kakashi ingin menikmati waktu bersama Sakura dengan sebaik-baiknya. Rasanya sudah tak sabar lagi.<p>

"Papa, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Suara Sakura terdengar dari halaman belakang. Kakashi tersenyum lebar. Rupanya, putrinya sudah tak sabar ingin berjalan bersama dengannya sore itu. Maka, iapun segera menyusul ke halaman belakang.

"Baiklah. Naruto, cepatlah masuk ke dalam mobil," sahut Sasuke menjawab kalimat Sakura, membuat Kakashi mengerutkan kening.

"Horeee! Kita jalan-jalan lagi! Papa, Mama, Naruto senang sekali!" seru Naruto ceria, menanggapi 'perintah' Sasuke.

Saat tiba di halaman belakang, Kakashi menemukan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bermain. Mereka ternyata sedang berpura-pura menjadi sebuah keluarga. Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi orang tua, sementara Naruto menjadi anaknya. Ketiga anak itu berjalan beriringan mengitari halaman. Sasuke pura-pura sedang mengemudikan mobil, sedangkan Sakura berada di sebelahnya. Naruto berjalan di belakang, seolah-olah tengah duduk di jok belakang mobil.

Di gazebo, Itachi dan Iruka tampak sedang tidur-tiduran ditemani teh dan cemilan. Mereka tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kakashi, menunggu tindakan pria berkarakter tertutup tersebut.

"Sakura, sudah mandi, 'kan? Kita jalan-jalan berdua, yuk? Tadi siang Sasuke dan Naruto 'kan sudah jalan dengan Om Iruka. Nah, sekarang giliran Sakura," ajak Kakashi sambil meraih tangan Sakura.

"Papa, Sakura sedang naik mobil dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Papa tunggu saja di situ sampai jalan-jalannya selesai," tolak Sakura 'memerintah' ayahnya. Kemudian, dengan santai kembali berjalan bersama kedua pemuda cilik yang sempat ia sebut 'kasar' tersebut.

Kakashi tercengang. Ia harus menunggu pada saat ia sudah tak sabar ingin pergi seperti saat ini, hanya karena putrinya masih asyik dengan dua orang pria lain?

"Jangan sampai kalah bersaing lagi ya, Kak Kakashi," celetuk Itachi jahil, lalu terkekeh.

Kakashi melotot, kesal mendengar candaan Itachi. Iruka, yang merasa geli untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya tertawa lepas. Membuat mata Kakashi yang sedianya sayu menjadi lebih bulat dan besar.

"IRUKAAA!"

END

* * *

><p>AN :

Ide fic ini muncul waktu ngeliatin anak2 tetangga niruin gerakan Cherrybelle sambil nyanyi. Lucu dan ngegemesin. Kalo ga takut dijitak ortunya, udah sy cubitin tuh anak2 :D

Nih, sy bikin fic-nya lebih panjang. Biar ga diprotes lagi ;D


	6. Ngumpetin Perasaan 1

Disclaimers :Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>AN :

Waktu nulis ini, sy emang lagi ganjen2nya :D

Iruka menyingkap handuk—yang dilemparkan oleh Kakashi—yang menutupi wajahnya sambil berdecak kesal.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang 'kan hari Minggu!" protesnya tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur.<p>

"Kita jalan dulu. Ada teman yang mau kuperkenalkan padamu," jawab Kakashi yang juga bersiap untuk mandi.

"Aku masih mengantuk," sahut Iruka sambil membalikkan tubuh, hendak melanjutkan tidur.

Kakashi tersenyum kecut, lalu mendekati Iruka. Ia menyentuh bahu Iruka, memaksa kekasihnya membalikkan tubuh.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mandi, aku akan memaksamu," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum nakal.

Iruka terbelalak. Ia tahu maksud si uban itu. Sebelum ia sempat berbuat apa-apa, tubuh Kakashi sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Dengan ganas dan mendesak—serta iseng—Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Iruka.

Iruka terdesak hingga tak dapat bernapas untuk beberapa saat. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Kakashi lebih kuat. Tangan dan kaki Iruka terkunci ketat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Hmmph…." Iruka berusaha meminta agar Kakashi melepaskannya.

Namun Kakashi tidak peduli. Ia terus mendesak Iruka dan baru berhenti setelah dirinya sendiri juga lelah.

Kakashi akhirnya menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Iruka. Sambil berdiri di dekat ujung ranjang, ia tersenyum nakal melihat Iruka yang sibuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Dasar amatir! Walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu, kau seharusnya bisa mengatur napasmu. Berciuman bukan alasan untuk membuatmu 'lupa' bernapas," ejek Kakashi.

"Dasar mesum! Itu alasanmu saja agar dapat menciumku!" tuduh Iruka tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Menikmati apa? Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas, tahu?" Iruka masih juga membantah.

Kakashi tersenyum jahil. Ia menarik kedua kaki Iruka hingga kekasihnya itu hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur, lalu merenggut pinggang Iruka. Dengan cepat, ia meletakkan tubuh Iruka di salah satu bahunya, lalu membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei! Turunkan aku!" protes Iruka sambil berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Diamlah. Kita harus cepat-cepat," balas Kakashi lalu memukul bokong Iruka hingga wajah Iruka memerah.

"Aku tidak mau ke mana-mana hari ini! Ini salahmu! Kalau saja semalam kau tidak seganas itu, aku pasti tidak akan selelah ini dan…."

Iruka terus saja mengoceh, namun Kakashi tak peduli. Ia memasuki kamar mandi sambil tetap menggendong Iruka di bahunya yang kekar. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi kucuran air dari shower, ditingkahi suara Iruka.

"Kaka! Aku bisa mandi sendi… hmph!"

Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya bunyi kucuran air.

"…ah…. Kau ini! Katanya mau agar aku mandi… hmph!"

Terdengar lagi bunyi kucuran air yang deras.

"Kaka! Kau mau agar aku mandi atau memaksaku melakukannya lagi? Apa yang semalam belum cukup? Baiklah, aku mandi. Tapi tolong kau keluar du… aaah!"

Tak terdengar apa-apa lagi kecuali bunyi kucuran air.

"Kaka! Kau keterlaluan… ahhh… Aku tidak ingin kau di si… hmph!"

Itulah suara manusia yang terakhir kali terdengar. Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya bunyi kucuran air. Jika biasanya Iruka menghabiskan waktu paling lama sepuluh menit untuk mandi, maka kali ini, setelah setengah jam berlalu, ia tak kunjung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi….***

* * *

><p>Satu setengah jam setelah Kakashi menggendong Iruka memasuki kamar mandi, sejoli berbeda tabiat itu sudah berada di dalam mobil Kakashi yang melaju di jalanan Konoha.<p>

Kakashi melirik Iruka yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum nakal sekaligus geli. Iruka sesekali memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Kita mau menemui siapa, sih?" tanya Iruka. Nada bicaranya menunjukkan kekesalan karena Minggu paginya—yang seharusnya diisi dengan bermalas-malasan—berubah menjadi 'bencana' hanya karena Kakashi tak dapat menahan diri dan dirinya sendiri tak dapat melawan setiap kali dipaksa oleh si mata sayu itu.

"Obito, teman lamaku. Dia sudah lama menetap di Uzu. Kebetulan sekarang sedang ada di Konoha. Orangnya lucu, ramai. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," jawab Kakashi.

Iruka mendengar sedikit semangat dalam nada bicara kekasihnya. Ia melirik dengan curiga.

"Benar hanya sekadar teman?"

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.

"Tadi kulihat mata mengantukmu itu bersinar saat sedang membicarakan dia. Tidak biasanya kau bersemangat seperti ini," jawab Iruka tanpa menyembunyikan kecurigaannya.

"Apa kau tidak senang jika akan bertemu dengan kawan lama?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Hanya, untuk ukuran orang sepertimu, semangatmu itu berlebihan."

Kakashi melirik curiga sambil bertanya, "kau ini kenapa? Apa kau… sedang cemburu?"

Iruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "cemburu? Mengenal Obito saja tidak, bagaimana mau cemburu? Aku hanya kesal karena kau sudah memaksaku menemui teman lamamu yang tidak kukenal. Mengapa bukan kau saja yang pergi menemuinya? Bagiku bukan masalah, kok. Jadi tidak mungkin aku cemburu."

Giliran Kakashi yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "jadi, kau benar-benar merasa terpaksa saat kubawa menemui temanku? Tadinya kupikir kau akan menyukai pertemuan ini."

"Siapa yang suka dipaksa? Aku hanya ingin beristirahat dan bukan menemui orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali."

Kakashi mendengus, lalu menggerakkan tuas di sebelah kirinya, sebagai reaksi atas ucapan Iruka. Gigi lima!

"Kaka…." Iruka tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mobil sudah melaju sangat kencang. Iruka hanya berharap, pada Minggu pagi yang cerah itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi tak perlu sering-sering berbagi ruang di jalanan Konoha dengan mobil lain….***

* * *

><p>Setelah dibuat pucat pasi karena kenekadan Kakashi, Iruka akhirnya dapat bernapas lega saat mobil memasuki area parkir sebuah hotel.<p>

Tanpa mengacuhkan Iruka, Kakashi bergegas turun dari mobil. Iruka merengut, namun tetap mengikuti Kakashi.

Di dalam lift, Kakashi masih juga bersikap tak peduli pada Iruka. Iruka hanya bisa bersabar sambil berharap bahwa pertemuannya dengan Obito cukup sepadan dengan 'pengorbanan' dirinya karena didiamkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Iruka lalu mengikuti Kakashi menuju salah satu pintu kamar. Mereka menunggu dibukakan pintu oleh Obito masih dalam keheningan.

Pintu kamar akhirnya dibuka dari dalam. Seorang pemuda sebaya Kakashi muncul sambil tersenyum lebar. Obito.

"Kakashiiii! Sudah lama sekali!" sambutnya riang seperti anak-anak. Tanpa sungkan, ia merangkul bahu Kakashi dengan erat.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu memperkenalkan Iruka yang terheran-heran melihat keakraban kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, ini ya, yang namanya Iruka? Waaah! Kakashi, seleramu bagus juga sampai bisa menemukan pacar semanis dia," kata Obito penuh semangat sambil memandang wajah Iruka.

Iruka tersenyum kaku. Disebut sebagai sosok yang manis oleh sesama pria memang tidak pernah membuat seorang pria merasa nyaman.***

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

A/N:

Maaf, nyambung dulu…. Seperti biasa, sy demen bikin fic yang ga banyak kata2nya ;D


End file.
